Prasugrel, shown below, is a well known novel platelet inhibitor.
Since prasugrel is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Prasugrel is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,726, 5,436,242, and 5,874,581; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.